Desire
by thebaddestwitch
Summary: Billie Dean Howard is babysitting Constance's son in Murder House, and in the middle of the night she encounters Nora Montgomery. They have both been drinking, and there is instant chemistry between them.


It was a dark, crisp night a little before midnight when Billie Dean Howard got out of her cab and started walking towards the eerie house where she was going to babysit an old friend's son. When she rang the doorbell, she could hear the loud ringing through the door. No matter how many times she visited the Langdon house, she never quite got used to how the sound echoed all the way through the thick walls and the heavy door. She hastily fixed her hair by brushing it in place with her fingers, and waited to be let in.

Constance opened the door and greeted her with a toothy smile. Billie replied with a subtle one and then a moment of awkward silence followed.

"Well come on in!" Constance sassed, still toothy, looking like one of the movie stars she'd always wanted to be up there with.

"Oh, right" Billie said to Constance's back as she followed her inside the mansion.

"Now the baby" Constance started, while fishing in her purse after a cigarette "is sleeping, so unless he wakes up.." she lit the cigarette and inhaled, then exhaled "he won't give you any trouble".

Bille nodded, and Constance's face lit up in a bright smile again. "You're a doll for doing me this favor Billie!" she continued. "I know it was short notice."

"No, no it's no problem at all!" Billie assured and waved her hands as to repel the praise. She blushed easily and was uncomfortable with receiving appreciation. Constance knew this, and perhaps that's why her bright smile subtly curved into a smirk.

"How do I look?" She asked and did a spin for Billie, showing off her turquoise haute couture dress, black and white jimmy choo's and the gorgeous white fur shoulder cape. Of course, all of this was from her magpie stash.

"Like a million bucks!" Billie assured.

"Anyway" Constance sighed "I'm off" she traipsed across the hallway and the sound of her heels against the floor underlined her importance.

She opened the door, but turned and looked over her shoulder towards Billie and added "Oh and please dear, when you raid the kitchen cabinet, do try the '67 scotch". With this she left and now Billie was alone with baby Tate in the big house.

Charles Montgomery had either fallen asleep or passed out from inhaling too much ether. Nora couldn't care less about him these days, she sat next to him and only poked him with a heavily accessories finger to make sure he wasn't gonna wake up anytime soon.

"Oh I wish I were a widow" she uttered as her eyes ventured to the ether in his loose grip. The basement was depressing, and the only colorful thing in it was the red dress Nora was wearing. Even though she was dead and had to spend eternity in the company of an etheromaniac, she remained stylish. She didn't know she was dead, but she felt very confused. Insane, even, bordering on psychotic. The house didn't look the way it used to, the basement was no longer Charles' workplace and there were always other people in their home. Worst of all was that sometimes she had an overwhelming feeling that something bad had happened to her baby. She felt like she was going crazy.

She took the ether from Charles' hands and inhaled some of it. Immediately, it felt as if though the whole basement lit up and like there was music around her. She wanted to move her body so she swayed a little bit while remaining seated on the couch next to her husband. Everything was now a colorful haze and she felt dizzy, nauseous and bold all at once.

Billie had just finished a whole bottle of wine all by herself and she had run out on cigarettes. She sat at the kitchen table and enjoyed the quiet. By now she was beyond tipsy, but still alert enough to be able to look after Tate if (God forbid!) he would wake up while she was still there. Suddenly she heard footsteps from the hallway, someone was walking towards the kitchen. She got up from her chair and prepared herself to see another bloody ghost, since there was no one else it could be.

A blonde, upstage looking woman with a pearl necklace entered the kitchen, clearly struggling to walk properly. When the blonde took notice of Billie she smiled drunkenly and said "Oh hello!"

If Billie hadn't already had rosy cheeks from drinking all that wine, she would've blushed noticeably at the sight of this gorgeous woman.

"Hello yourself" she replied.

The blonde leaned against the refrigerator and just smiled and looked as if she was in a daze. "Who are you? What are you doing in my house"

"Oh I'm Billie Dean the babysitter" Billie didn't want to upset Nora by letting her know it wasn't her house any longer.

"Right" said Nora, who'd never been able to keep track of all her servants. She was obviously too woozy to react to the "baby" part. She played with the necklace by stroking its pearls, she seemed distant.

Then, Nora got a strange look in her eyes as she scrutinized Billie, head to toe.

"So Billie Dean, was it?" Nora moved closer to her and continued "why are you up so late at night?". She was now standing so close to her that she could smell the wine from Billie's breath.

"I was just having some wine" Billie said, and Nora could tell that she was making her nervous. She enjoyed this very much, so she placed a hand on Billies chest to feel her heart race as she asked, already knowing the answer from glancing at the empty bottle, "Do you have some wine left for me?".

She trembled under Nora's touch. She felt a thrilling sensation spreading from her belly down to her crotch. "No I finished the whole bottle."

"Well maybe" Nora said, slowly and seductively, leaning into her "I could taste it off your lips".

Almost in slow motion, Nora kissed Billie. And Billie, brave from drinking all that wine, took Nora's head in her hands and pulled her back in for another kiss.

"You are so beautiful I —" Billie started but she was silenced by another, longer kiss.

Billie kissed her violently, mad from desire. She had never kissed another woman before, but she'd always been curious. And now the most gorgeous woman she'd ever seen suddenly kissed her out of nowhere. This was not something Billie wanted to question, or even thought of questioning. She was so aroused that the only thing she could think of was that she wanted to take off Nora's dress.

"Turn around" she said and Nora turned around so that Billie could unzip her dress. Both pulled the dress down so that Nora's whole upper body was exposed and when she turned around again she stepped on the skirt so she could remove the rest of the dress. Then Nora took off her pearl necklace, and threw it on the floor.

Billie, seeing another woman in this context for the first time, was entranced by the sight of her body. Nora still had underwear on so while keeping eye-contact with her, Billie kneeled down to Nora's waist and pulled them down. She kissed Nora's belly and took hold of her behind, she just wanted to feel her beautiful body in her hands so she touched and squeezed Nora's buttocks and hips while continuing to kiss and lick her belly.

They didn't speak, because there was no need. Nora responded to Billies touch by breathing heavier, deeper and louder. Billie found a spot a few inches above Nora's crotch that made Nora pant when she caressed it with her tongue. She knew that it was because she was teasing her, by stopping right above where Nora wanted her tongue to be.

Billie got up from her knees and kissed Nora on the lips again. She was still fully dressed, and every time Nora would start to lift her blouse she pushed Nora's hands away, not allowing her to undress her just yet. She wrestled Nora down to the floor and climbed on top of her.

"You're much stronger than you look" she said, amused by being overpowered.

"No I'm just drunker than you are" Billie said with a smile and positioned herself with her head between Nora's legs. She instinctively knew exactly what to do, even though she'd never done it before. Billie used her middle finger and index finger to part Nora's labia so that her most sensitive spot revealed itself. Then she leaned in and kissed it, held it gently between her lips and lightly sucked at it while at the same time running her tongue back and forth over it. She started out slow, just to see how Nora responded to her technique, and when she peeked up to see her face Nora had her mouth slightly open and was moving her head around to the rhythm of Billies tongue.

She continued to run her tongue back and forth over Nora's clitoris but faster and at the same time she slid two fingers inside her. She curved them and when she pulled the pair of fingers in and out it was like she was pulling Nora closer to her. Billie came back up to Nora's face and kissed her neck and cheek before kissing her lips.

Nora flipped Billie over and sat on top of her, while forcing the blouse off of Billie. She pulled it over her head and continued to remove Billies bra and skirt, leaving her in only her underwear. Billie closed her eyes for a brief moment and enjoyed getting undressed like a doll by Nora's eager hands. She felt like a birthday present being unwrapped, and when she looked again she saw Nora holding a pillow.

"Lie on your belly" Nora demanded and Billie rolled over so that her stomach was against the floor. Nora took the pillow and placed it under Billies crotch so that Billies body curved in a way that made it easier for Nora to see where to touch her, and then she pulled off her underwear. Billie felt Nora entering her from behind, and the two fingers slid in easily because she was so wet from being exposed in this way. It aroused her that Nora was so dominant.

Nora turned Billie over so they were facing each other again and she kissed her gently on the lips while she ran her hands over and groped her breasts. She then went down on Billie and made circles with her tongue, while she held Billies thighs in her hands in a firm grip and supporting the back of her legs on her shoulders. Billie was much louder than Nora and moaned and panted like no one Nora had ever been with before. She could tell Billie was about to climax so she stopped licking her and positioned herself between Billies legs in something that could only be described as a scissoring position. Nora rocked back and forth and clenched to one of Billies legs to pull them closer into each other. And then they came, at the same time. Nora, by seizing to breathe for a good ten seconds, eyes shut and moth gaping. And Billie, by hyperventilating, then moaning extremely loudly. And then Billie let out a euphoric laugh. For her, orgasming was like that one giant drop of the roller coaster and it made her whole body tingle.

*****  
>Nora and Billie were laying silent on the floor next to each other, catching their breaths. Suddenly they hear the sound of someone unlocking the front door and they both jump to their feet and hurry to get dressed. Nora gives up and runs with her dress and underwear for the stairs and continues down to the basement, before Constance can see her. But Billie stays in the kitchen and is buttoning the top button on her blouse when Constance comes into the kitchen and sees her.<p>

"Jesus H Christ!" she mocks "Your hair says it all, darling". Constance takes a few steps into the kitchen and picks up the pearl necklace from the floor. "Well, at least you have exquisite taste I'll give you that!". She laughs and hands the necklace over to Billie, who's red with embarrassment.


End file.
